Electrical equipment, e.g., circuit breakers, may generate excessive heat during use. For example, solid state circuit breakers can end up generating 5 to 10 W continuous heat per breaker. The excessive heat can negatively influence operation of the electrical equipment and potentially damage the electrical equipment, thus the excessive heat should be removed. In some examples, safety regulations, e.g., UL (Underwriters Laboratories) regulations, require no ventilation through a cover or enclosure in a circuit panel including circuit breakers, e.g., residential circuit breakers. Removing heat from the enclosed circuit breakers can be a challenge.